RF resonator cavities are known in the industry. The acceleration generated by an RF resonator cavity depends on the strength of the electromagnetic RF field generated in the RF resonator cavity, which electromagnetic RF field acts on the particle beam along the particle path. Since with increasing field strengths of the RF field the likelihood increases that sparking occurs between the electrodes, the maximum particle energy achievable is limited by the RF resonator cavity.
The electrical breakdown problem in particle accelerators was examined by W. D. Kilpatrick in the article “Criterion for Vacuum Sparking Designed to Include Both rf and dc”, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 28, 824-826 (1957). In a first approximation, the maximum achievable field strength E of the electrical RF field has the following relationship with the frequency f of the RF field: E˜√f. This means that higher electrical field strengths can be achieved if a higher frequency is used before electrical breakdown (also referred to as “RF breakdown”) occurs.